


The Enduring Atlas

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin took the world onto her shoulders when she stepped out of the shadows to use her powers. Now, she must endure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enduring Atlas

Clarke felt the unfamiliar but distinctive cold stab of pain in her gut.

Fire rushed up her veins. The flames tickled at her nerve endings, and flickered through the pain receptors spread across her skin.

A scream rose from her throat. Thick, full, and anguished. It erupted from her lips as she staggered backwards into the thick concrete support column of the skyscraper at her back.

Clarke grit her teeth and clamped her jaw closed as she tightened her grasp on the steel girder in her hands. She listened to the sound of the people rushing out of the building, their footsteps loud in Clarke's sensitive ears, as she supported the weight of the building on her shoulders.

"Run." Clarke grunted, her thighs straining under the pressure of fifteen floors worth of concrete, iron, and steel baring down on her spine. Her blue eyes peered down at the woman sprawled on the ground at her feet, and her wide distressed green eyes. "Escape."

"But..." The woman murmured, her voice slackened by fear, and her eyes blown wide by desperation. "You're injured."

"Run." Clarke repeated, spitting the word out of her mouth before sucking in a long breath. "Please, I... I can't hold this much longer. You need to run."

"What about you?" The woman asked as she scrambled her feet. Her long braided brown hair fell around her shoulders in a distressed mess, covered in dust and dirt, but somehow still attractive.

"I..." Clarke blinked and swallowed. "I don't know, I might... But you will die."

The woman's eyebrows narrowed, but she backed away from Clarke, her footsteps carrying her towards the emergency escape route. "Lexa." She said, her voice a breathless whisper when she stood beside the door to the outside. "My name is Lexa... Atlas."

Clarke coughed a mouthful of blood out of her throat and her knees crumpled.

The building collapsed.

~

A body was never found.


End file.
